


International Legolas Month

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform, Writing - Engaging style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is <i>no</i> excuse for this.  Oh, all right, it was Marta's fault. (Though she's now trying to claim it was all Dwim's idea...) Over on the H-A list she declared June 2004 International Legolas Month, because of all the June birthdays who'd requested Legolas drabbles, and challenged anyone to write a fic incorporating the phrase.  It's not quite a fic, but my Terrible Comic Song muse was roused from deepest slumber...</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Legolas Month

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**A/N:**

To be sung (loudly, and preferably off-key) to the tune of Tom Lehrer's "National Brotherhood Week." If I thought he'd ever see this, I would apologise profoundly to Prof. Lehrer for the liberty I take, but I suspect I'm fairly safe there... 

I should also point out that I count myself among the squee-est of Legolas' fangurlz and have been known both to read and to write Legolas/OFC fic; so if anyone is having the mickey taken out of them here, it's me :) 

 *** 

Oh, the dwarf fans  
Won't read Elf fics  
And the Elf fans  
Won't read Dwarf fics;  
Hobbit-lovers don't read Orc fics  
And **no-one** loves the Uruk-Hai. But in inter-  
national Legolas Month,  
'national Legolas Month,  
Go read some Leg-fic though you thought you'd seen your millionth;  
The birthday drabblers  
Are not mere dabblers;  
We're going to make you love the fangurlz' fave!

Now Avon  
Asked for friendship,  
And Aranel, Leggy romance  
(You might have thought that she had **no** chance;  
After all, this **is** Henneth-Annun!) But in inter-  
national Legolas Month,  
'national Legolas Month,  
Enough blond Elf to last the squee-est fangirl a twelvemonth;  
Elessar more your bag,  
Greenleaf just makes you gag?  
You can tolerate him if you try...

  
  
Though you swear that "Prince of Mirkwood/   
OFC just doesn't **work** ", should   
We promise just to let you lurk, would   
You give the birthday fic a try? It's inter-   
national Legolas Month,   
'national Legolas Month,   
More buff Elf fanfic though the Web has seen its zillionth;   
Thranduilion's everywhere,   
With perfect braids in hair -   
It only lasts a month, so have no fear;   
Be grateful that it doesn't last all year!  
  
***  
  
Lyrics to the original **National Brotherhood Week** can be found [here](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/National-Brotherhood-Week-lyrics-Tom-Lehrer/625DBDA1F04F231148256A7D0025A2FC)


End file.
